Evil Dead
Evil Dead was one of the eight haunted houses that were featured during Halloween Horror Nights 23. It was located in Soundstage 24. History and Location On July 16th, 2013, Universal announced that a haunted house based on the Evil Dead remake movie would appear at the Halloween Horror Nights event for that year. The house would take guests through many of the most iconic scenes from the movie. The house would be located in Soundstage 24, one of the larger soundstage facilities designed to be used as filming locations for movies and television shows. This would the be the first haunted house located in this soundstage. Another house based on the Evil Dead franchise would appear in 2017. It would be called Ash vs. Evil Dead and would be based on the STARZ T.V. show of the same name. Description Relive "The Most Terrifying Film You Will Ever Experience" as gruesome Deadites try to possess your soul. There is nowhere to hide as every creaking floorboard and tangled vine is just waiting to pull you down, making you one with the Evil Dead. Experience The house begins with a walkway that leads to the Book of the Dead on a stand, while dialogue clips from the original film play in the background. The next room features enlarged replicas of the pages found in the Book of the Dead. Next, the guest walks through a colossal "Evil Dead" logo and arrive in the first room of the cabin, where a possessed Mia attacks guests. Guests are then go out into the forest where Mia's possession is shown (the Tree Scene in Evil Dead). Back into the cabin, guests find all of the teenagers bloodied and on the floor, where another Mia strikes from the opposite wall. The following rooms show all of the deaths of the teenagers (besides Mia), which in turn leads to the resurrection of The Abomination. The final scene shows the cabin on fire with The Abomination on the guests right and Mia with a chainsaw attacking from the left. Scareactors *Mia Allen *Deadite Mia *Demon *Tree Rape Mia *Oliva *Deadite Oliva *David *Harold *Eric *Deadite Eric *Deadite Natalie *Suffication Mia Pictures Evil Dead 2013 Blueprint (Orlando).jpg Mia Allen.png Deadite Mia.png Evil Dead Orlando 2013.jpg Evil Dead Orlando 2013 2.jpg Evil Dead Facade Logo.png Evil Dead The Cabin 1.png Evil Dead The Cabin 2.png Evil Dead The Cabin 3.png Evil Dead The Cellar Door.png Evil Dead The Fruit Cellar.png Evil Dead Page.png The Necronomicon Evil Dead 23.png Deadite Mia Costume.jpg Deadite Natalie Mask.jpg Evil Dead Concept Art.png Evil Dead Concept Art 2.png Bloody Mia Allen.png Mia in Orlando.jpg Trivia *Within the house, there is a magazine with the headline titled "Evil Never Dies". *The stack of films placed in the house were actually films that Sam Raimi worked on. *This was the first house located in Soundstage 24. Category:Halloween Horror Nights 23 Category:Movie Houses Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Haunted Houses Category:Soundstage 24 Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Category:Licensed houses